


Colic

by Kristinabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Drarry!, Domesitic Drarry, Grandmothers, M/M, Orion Malfoy-Potter - Freeform, Orion!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Baby Orion has Colic. But he also has dad's and Grandmothers.





	Colic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for nothing, But my friends [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel) and [TrishJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishjames/pseuds/trishjames)convinced me to post it. Thanks loves!

It was just a simple cloth. Thick cotton with tiny ducks wearing clown noses. It was such a stupid pattern, but seeing that cloth slung over his partners shoulder made him feel like he finally had a home. 

Draco was bouncing the baby and patting his back. 

“Harry, thank god you’re home. He won’t stop crying. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!”

“Shhh,” Harry said as he reached out to take Orion from a frantic Draco. “Did you call--”

The fire flared behind him and out bustled a flushed Molly Weasley.

“I’m here, I’m here!” said Molly as she grabbed the cloth off of Draco’s shoulder and scooped the baby out of Harry’s arms. 

“Oh my darling.“ She held him on his back and rubbed his tummy. “Grandma’s here.” She looked up at them, eyes bright, “It’s just a touch of colic, Bill had it too.”

There was another whoosh and Narcissa Malfoy stumbled out of the fireplace, wearing a muggle t-shirt and pajama bottoms of all things, her elegant blonde hair stuffed into a messy bun. 

“Darling, is the baby okay? Tilly said it was urgent!”

Narcissa froze, clearly caught off guard in the face of Molly Weasley. 

Molly smiled. 

“He’s just got a touch of colic I think.” She offered the baby to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled and took Orion from her. 

“Draco used to have it too. He was impossible. You wouldn’t believe the lungs on him.” She cradled ‘Rion on his tummy, soothing his back. 

“I would,” said Harry as he sat.

“Hush, you,” chided Molly. “You should have seen Bill, up all night, I thought I’d never get a moments peace! Little did I know, I was lucky. The twins were much worse.” She laughed.

Narcissa shifted the baby. “May I?” she said as she held her hand out for the cloth.

“Oh, certainly!”

Narcissa threw it over her shoulder and shifted Orion so she was massaging and patting his back.

“He’s my first grandchild.” She kissed Orion’s forehead.

Molly smiled, “He’s my third.” 

She turned to see Draco and Harry passed out on the couch. 

“But babies always need their Grandmothers.”

They had never been friends, but something passed between them in that moment. A mutual understanding of their love for their exhausted sons, and for their new grandbaby. In that moment something blossomed, mother to mother. No matter their past, today, they were family.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this bit of fluff. Thoughts are always welcome. But I'm glad you took the time to stop by regardless. :) This is part of Orion Verse. My headcanon son for Draco and Harry, If you'd like to see more snippets from his life, click Orion!Verse or Orion Malfoy Potter above. He grows up to be a delightful child.


End file.
